There are conventional database systems that can display a chemical reaction scheme (formula) of compound on the display. The database systems store data of chemical formulas of existing compounds and display on the display a chemical reaction scheme of one step including a compound as a starting material and a compound as a product, the compounds being obtained by search of the data. Examples of the database systems include the integrated chemical information control system "ISIS" and the reaction information control system "REACCS" available from MDL Inc., Co., the United States.
However, when a compound changed step by step through a plurality of chemical reactions, the conventional database systems were not able to display the series of chemical reactions. It was, therefore, not possible to efficiently search for a path along which a compound changed step by step through a plurality of chemical reactions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a displaying method of reaction path diagram of compound for efficiently searching for a reaction path of compound, thus solving the above problem.